Cherry blossoms
by DynamisGin
Summary: E se ne stavano ancora lì, spalla contro spalla, a camminare sotto gli alberi di ciliegio, gli stessi che li avevano visti crescere e maturare, condividere ogni singolo istante di quell'interminabile e lieta esistenza che avevano trascorso insieme, non desiderando mai nulla di più se non la loro reciproca presenza - perché era quello che sarebbe bastato ad entrambi per l'eternità.


Il tempo era sempre lo stesso lì alla Soul Society, specchio di una divina ed eterna trascendenza, immune al cambiamento e imperituro. Ricordava a menadito ogni angolo di quel luogo, ogni singolo filo d'erba, il profumo che ogni fiore aveva mantenuto in quegli anni passati al fianco del suo migliore amico. Se c'era una cosa - insieme all'eguale stasi di quella determinazione spaziale e temporale - che era rimasta inalterata nel corso dei millenni, smossa dall'ineluttabile e infido trapassare, era la loro vicinanza, il bisogno che nutrivano l'uno nei confronti dell'altro. E se ne stavano ancora lì, spalla contro spalla, a camminare sotto gli alberi di ciliegio, gli stessi che li avevano visti crescere e maturare, condividere ogni singolo istante di quell'interminabile e lieta esistenza che avevano trascorso insieme, non desiderando mai nulla di più se non la loro reciproca presenza - perché era quello che sarebbe bastato ad entrambi per l'eternità. Il cadere lento e leggiadro dei petali non faceva altro che scandire il tempo, che ricordare loro quante sfiorite avessero ammirato e quante ancora ne avessero dinnanzi al loro cammino, se solo la sorte avesse loro concesso di gustare ancora dei palpiti di eternità, degli squarci di infinito dei quali avrebbero approfittato in silenzio, riservandosi delle carezze e degli sguardi, dei lievi ed impercettibili sussurri biascicati da labbra avvezze al sapore altrui, a un soffio di distanza le une dalle altre. La loro amicizia, la loro vicinanza, era maturata come quei fiori di ciliegio che si meravigliavano di ammirare ancora con la stessa intensità della prima volta, era sbocciata senza urgenza, senza ausilio o rassicurazione, resistendo imperterrita al precipitoso spirare del vento. Era diventata il fiore più bello di tutti, il più delicato e forte allo stesso tempo, temprato dall'abitudine e dall'inconsueta naturalezza dei loro gesti, lievi e controllati tanto quanto il quieto avanzare dell'acqua sul letto del fiume. Persino il cielo con il suo permanente mormorio di stelle aveva acquisito una nuova valenza alla luce dei suoi occhi vitrei e perlacei, segnati dalla malattia, risanati da quel rapporto. Ed era oramai consuetudine vederli camminare insieme, il braccio dell'uno a cingere le spalle dell'altro in un abbraccio senza troppe pretese, ma che esprimeva tutto l'ardore disinteressato e la necessità di un simile contatto; era consuetudine che condividessero ogni singolo fulgore esistenziale, che fosse un tramonto con i suoi colori caldi e accoglienti o il rigido isolamento della sera ad unirli e a far loro desiderare che di quei momenti ce ne potessero essere ancora e ancora, fintantoché non si sarebbero stancati persino di respirare e l'ultimo soffio vitale non avesse abbandonato il loro petto. Il ciliegio stava sfiorendo nuovamente sotto il lento scorrere di un nuovo anno e Ukitake e Kyoraku si trovavano ancora una volta su quel pendio - teatro di mille e più vicende -, il capo del secondo sul grembo del primo, ad ammirare entrambi l'eterna bellezza della natura, la caduta di quei petali belli quando leggiadri, serbando nella mente sin troppi pensieri. «Mi pongo ancora, dopo tutto questo tempo, la stessa domanda del principio», disse Shunsui, e volse gli occhi verso l'amico di vecchia data, un sorriso bonario e complice a increspare il suo viso che iniziava a rigarsi e ad esser solcato dalle righe per il peso dell'età. Il Capitano della Tredicesima Divisione sapeva benissimo a cosa si riferisse, glielo leggeva in quello sguardo per nulla severo, d'altronde lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro lì al Seireitei, meglio di Yamamoto-dono persino. «Di' un po', Shun, hai bevuto di nuovo prima di questo incontro?», rise disinteressatamente Jushiro, le dita di una mano affondate tra i capelli ricci del moro e l'altra ancorata al terreno affinché potesse sorreggersi. «Certo che se Yamamoto avesse saputo di questa storia, probabilmente né io né te saremmo qui a parlarne con così tanta tranquillità!» «Yama-jii era un uomo buono, quasi un padre per come la vedo io. Anche se la sua mente non era così aperta, sono certo che avrebbe compreso. Non hai risposto alla mia prima affermazione comunque...!», e il sorriso del nuovo Comandante Generale si estese ancor di più - se possibile - di quanto non avesse fatto appena un attimo prima. Amava la calma e la serenità che Jushiro era in grado di infondere in ogni singola parola - che fosse appena sussurrata o scandita chiaramente poco importava - e amava ancor di più le sue espressioni così pacate ma anche colme di letizia. E Ukitake chiuse gli occhi, desiderando che quel momento mai finisse, che la loro discussione potesse durare in eterno e che entrambi potessero tralasciare il loro incarichi ancora per un po', affinché quella pace lieve e misurata non finisse tanto veloce quanto la pioggia estiva. «Certe volte non è necessario interrogarsi sul motivo di una tale situazione, quanto accoglierla e abbracciarla nel pieno del giubilo. O ti sei forse pentito dopo tutti questi anni al mio fianco, Comandante?», scandì l'ultima parola con ironia, certo che l'amico si sarebbe lamentato dell'uso di quella parola quando entrambi erano da soli e il lavoro non diventava altro che una realtà distante da loro. E rise di gusto Kyoraku, sia per il magistrale modo con cui egli aveva evitato ancora una volta il suo interrogativo che per il tono che la sua voce aveva assunto così repentinamente, più per mutua provocazione che perché ci credesse sul serio. «Duemila anni non sono mica roba da poco, amico mio», ci scherzò su, concedendosi anche lui di deridere un po' il compagno il quale aveva assunto un falso cipiglio offeso. E le sue labbra, poiché egli fissava attentamente quell'espressione, si piegarono in un sorriso intenerito, cosicché egli diede sfogo alle proprie considerazioni. «Ukitake?» «Sì?» «Che siano duemila o più anni, sono certo che il peso di questo tempo tarderà a farsi sentire se saremo ancora spalla contro spalla e ci ritroveremo qui, ad osservare questi petali ancora infinite volte.» E i petali di ciliegio vorticavano, descrivendo ampie spirali su per il cielo tinto di rosso, facendosi sospingere dal soffio del vento o cadendo lentamente sul terreno soffice dove avrebbero riposato ancora per molto tempo, prima che la loro presenza fosse nascosta sotto il tacito momento di una nuova sfiorita. 


End file.
